shopkins_cartoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheeky Chocolate
Cheeky Chocolate is a character from the Shopkins Cartoon Webisode Series. Bio Cheeky Chocolate: She's definitely cheeky and a prankster! Always laughing and having fun and never afraid to get dirty. Appearance Cheeky Chocolate is a bar of milk chocolate with a blue wrapper with a orange heart on it. Episodes She's Been In *Check it Out - debut *Loud and Unclear *Choosy *Frozen Climbers *Chop Chop *Breaking News *Christmas Sing Along *The Big Cheeky Hunt *The Mystery of the Doors *Welcome to Shopville *Fashion Fever (cameo) *Halloween *Shopping Cart Rally *Fashion Frenzy *Vay-Kay *12 Days of Shopkins *Kooky Monroe and the Shopkin Shadow! *Free as a Strawberry *No Pain, No Gain *Shopkins Holmes *X Marks the Shop *Fair Weathered Friends *A Piece of Cake *A Walk in the Park *Lost and Hound (Part One) *Lost and Hound (Part Two) *Lost and Hound (Part Three) *Lost and Hound (Part Four) *Swing Vote (Part One) *Swing Vote (Part Two) *Swing Vote (Part Three) *Swing Vote (Part Four) *The Shopville Games (Part One) *The Shopville Games (Part Two) *The Shopville Games (Part Three) *The Shopville Games (Part Four) *Power Hungry (Part One) *Power Hungry (Part Two) *Power Hungry (Part Three) *Power Hungry (Part Four) *Silly Season (Part One) *Silly Season (Part Two) *Silly Season (Part Three) *Chef Club Movie Gallery Cartoon CC.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in Check it Out CheekyChocolateEp3.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Loud and Unclear CheekyChocolateEp4.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Choosy CheekyChocolateEp5.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Frozen Climbers CheekyChocolateEp6.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Chop Chop CheekyChocolateEp7.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Breaking News CheekyChocolateEp9.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Christmas Sing Along CheekyChocolateEp12.png|Cheeky Chocolate in The Big Cheeky Hunt CheekyChocolateEp15.png|Cheeky Chocolate in The Mystery of the Doors CheekyChocolateEp16.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Welcome to Shopville CheekyChocolateEp17.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Fashion Fever CheekyChocolateEp19.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Halloween CheekyChocolateEp20.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Shopping Cart Rally CheekyChocolateEp21.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Fashion Frenzy CheekyChocolateEp22.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Vay-Kay CheekyChocolateEp23.png|Cheeky Chocolate in 12 Days of Shopkins CheekyChocolateEp24.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Kooky Monroe and the Shopkin Shadow! CheekyChocolateEp25.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Free as a Strawberry CheekyChocolateEp26.png|Cheeky Chocolate in No Pain, No Gain CheekyChocolateEp27.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Shopkins Holmes CheekyChocolateEp28.png|Cheeky Chocolate In X Marks the Shop CheekyChocolateEp29.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Fair Weathered Friends CheekyChocolateEp30.png|Cheeky Chocolate in A Piece of Cake CheekyChocolateEp31.png|Cheeky Chocolate in A Walk in the Park CheekyChocolateEp32.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Lost and Hound (Part One) CheekyChocolateEp33.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Lost and Hound (Part Two) CheekyChocolateEp34.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Lost and Hound (Part Three) CheekyChocolateEp35.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Lost and Hound (Part Four) CheekyChocolateEp36.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Swing Vote (Part One) CheekyChocolateEp37.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Swing Vote (Part Two) CheekyChocolateEp38.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Swing Vote (Part Three) CheekyChocolateEp39.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Swing Vote (Part Four) CheekyChocolateEp40.png|Cheeky Chocolate in The Shopville Games (Part One) CheekyChocolateEp41.png|Cheeky Chocolate in The Shopville Games (Part Two) CheekyChocolateEp42.png|Cheeky Chocolate in The Shopville Games (Part Three) CheekyChocolateEp43.png|Cheeky Chocolate in The Shopville Games (Part Four) CheekyChocolateEp44.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Power Hungry (Part One) CheekyChocolateEp45.png|Cheeky Chocolate in Power Hungry (Part Two) CheekyChocolateChefClubMovie.png|Cheeky Chocolate in the Chef Club Movie CheekyChocolateEp46.jpeg|Cheeky Chocolate in Power Hungry (Part Three) CheekyChocolateEp47.jpeg|Cheeky Chocolate in Power Hungry (Part Four) CheekyChocolateEp48.jpeg|Cheeky Chocolate in Silly Season (Part One) CheekyChocolateEp49.jpeg|Cheeky Chocolate in Silly Season (Part Two) Category:Characters